Teen Titans: Coming Home
by Eyzik
Summary: One fatefull night Beast Boy made the decision to break up with his Boyfriend, Robin. But then to find Robin gone the next morning. Almost 2 years has past without a word or any sign of existance and out of the blue, a little birdie swooped back into their life's during a storm. How will Robin cope with the obvious changes? And has Robin and Beast's spark ignited once more?
1. Coming Home

Chapter 1; a family reunion

KABOOM!

Beast Boy whimpered under his blankets. He hated storms, hated them with a growing passion. Beast blamed his animal side for his irrational fear. A seventeen year old boy, left alone at midnight cowering under his blankets. He scowled at himself. He knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight, again. It was the third day in a row with constant down pour. A minute or two went by without another thunder strike, so he braved up to peek out of his bunk bed covers and peek at the bed side clock; midnight on the dot. Whining some more, at the fact that he still had about 6 hours of this to go. A white light flashed, illuminating his messy room. Lightning, he thought, ducking back under the covers.

"Here it comes" he told himself, cringing

KABOOM!

Still alive? Yes. Good.

Beast sighed and quickly reached out for his mobile on his bedside, pulling it under the blankets with him, before the thunder could bite his hand off. Quickly typing an SOS text to the other Titans, he hoped that at least one of them was awake to come save him. 15 minutes passed by without a response.

"Please!" he cried "Anyone?"

KABOOM!

"Alright that's it!" Beast boy ripped off his sheets, shifting into a forest green tiger ready to pounce. He began to growl at the darkness, daring it to make another move. It remained silent, besides the pitter pater of the heavy raindrops. What am I doing? He thought. He shifted back to normal green Beast boy, and sat slouching on the end of his bed.

"I need to get some sleep" he whined

The quietest place in the house would be the basement he realized. Deep in the ground where the storm cannot get him. Last he remembered, Cyborgs old hammock was down their too. That would give him something to sleep on.

Beast grabbed his blankets and wrapped himself in them, like they were some strange cloak. If he wanted to get down there before the next thunder strike, he would have to hurry; it was already a few minutes since the previous one.

Blankets flapping behind Beast as he dashed down the dark empty hall, past ravens room, then the bathroom, turning into the OPS room. Beast had memorized the entire tower, inside and out, with every nook, crack and grove embellished in the back of his mind. He could run circles around this place with his hands bound and blind folded. He jumped into the elevator, just in time before next thunder bolt cracked through the sky. He did not stop hitting 'Lobby' until he could feel the elevator moving.

Elevator music began to tune. Beast stood quietly wrapped in his blankets watching the numbers on the LED screen above the elevator door counting down, speaking the rooms as he passed them.

"Monitor room, danger room, gym, evidence room, crime lab, infirmary… _and _lobby" the doors 'binged' before opening. Beast began to trot down the large grand stairs towards the hangar that led into the basement. He began to slow down reaching the bottom of the stairs and started to drag his bare feet through the soft lobby carpet. He loved the feeling of the carpet tickling the spots between his toes. The lobby lights usually would be on but tonight they were not, probably a black out. But that didn't worry Beast, because his eyes were incredibly well adjusted to the dark. Coming up to the hangar door, he heard a sound that stopped him in his tracks; not a thunder strike, but a tapping.

Confused, Beast looked around not seeing anything.

_Tak tak tak _

There it was again. Confusion crossed Beasts green face, as he noticed a silhouette behind the glass front doors of the lobby. Who on earth would that be; at this time and during this storm?

KABOOM!

"AARGH" Beast boy cried out dropping to the floor, sucking himself into his blankets. That person at the door! He needs to get out of this storm. Picking himself up again and wrapping his whole body and head in his blankets, he bolted to the door. Quickly unlocking the hatches at the bottom of the glass doors and pulling the door open, ready to usher whoever it was inside, when suddenly the strange silhouette, flung themselves at Beast Boy, arms diving into his safety shell blankets and around his bare neck, closing the distance between the two… then the sudden touch of soft warm lips on his. Taken a back from the surprise, Beast took a step back stepping onto his blankets, causing him to fall backwards. The stranger not loosening their grip came falling on top of Beast boy, still with their lips on his. Long dark wet hair tickled beast's nose as the person kissed him still.

Slowly the stranger pulled back, and onto all fours over the shocked Beast boy, allowing him to see his admiring attacker. Beast boy gasped in shock and surprise while the stranger grinned. Beast boy knew this person, very well too. No matter how long ago they last met and how much this person changed, as they obviously did, he could never forget this person. Emotions crashed over Beasts heart strings like a typhoon.

"Robin?"


	2. today's special guest

Authors Notes; its overdue time for this next chapter I know and I am sorry; If it becomes more popular then ill probably start spamming the story with chapters. Like I said though, it's overdue so I'm going to dedicate this chapter to those who followed/favourite this story;

-Woot woot 123

-Anubis9 lord of death

-Thinker27

Chapter 2; "today's special guest"

The breakfast table was a clatter of noise in the titan tower, as Cyborg, Starfire and even Raven were scoffing down their food. Cyborg has been craving bacon all day yesterday so when he found some hiding in the back of the freezer this morning, Raven was surprised he didn't eat them frozen solid. Raven, yes, Raven was actually at the table this morning. Usually Raven would get up early, wide awake straight away, waddle into the kitchen, make herself some tea then head off into her corner of the morning to meditate. But for some reason, waking up this morning left her strangely curious about today, so she decided to stick with the group to see what happens. It was just a gut feeling she thought. And Starfire, name speaking for her, was bright and beautiful the very second she opened her eyes. No bags under her eyes, hair as if it was combed over a thousand times, and a smile that could melt your heart… as delicate as she looked, she could rip a gaping hole in the ceiling at a single notice.

The rain from the night before left the grass wafting the smell of a fresh morning in spring up and into the tower, and the slowly rising sun's rays were beaming across the rippling ocean water that surrounded the titan tower on their little solitude island. Birds and sea gulls tweeted and chirped and Beast Boy took a deep… deep… deeper…breath, and then exhaled. Beast Boy stepped into the kitchen to face every one. Though, slightly to his disappointment, they team didn't stop what they're doing to stare in great silence like they do in the movies.

"Ack-HEM" Beast Boy cleared his throat loudly

This time they did, turn, only Beast Boy could still hear chewing, and it was only a second before Starfire spoke up

"Friend Beast Boy, what a glorious morning this is, please joins us in the act of food eating, breakfast"

Beast boy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck

"Hey, guys?"

"What's up grass stain, everything alright?" questioned Cyborg

"I have a surprise here with me. I'm not sure how to proceed with it though, so here he is"

Beast boy step over to the side, and allowed someone to step out from behind him. He wore a body fitting black singlet and a pair of dark coloured skinny jeans. His hair was obsidian black, long and shaggy, almost reaching his shoulders, and had a strange tribal tattoo over his right shoulder. He was tall, and obviously strong and athletically fit, showing off his muscles, and broad chest in that singlet.

The stranger smiled brightly to the group, but they just stared in curiosity.

"Beast Boy, you brought a stranger in the tower?" hissed Raven

Beast Boy was about to object when the strange man spoke up

"Guys, it's me" he spoke, placing a gentle hand on beast boy's shoulder

Beast boy looked up to the handsome person next to him sheepishly

The rest of the team stared for a second, before being taken aback at the realisation

"Jeez, is that really you?" gasped Cy

Raven, glared. Rose, stepped out from around the table, before approaching there guest.

"Robin…You…ARGH" Raven slapped him across the face and stormed off down the hall towards her room

Starfire jumped up with a gasp, holding her hands to her mouth.

"Dude, are you ok? She's just… a little angry" said Cyborg

"Yeah, I know. I'm so sorry. I know how I went and I owe you and apology" replied Robin "leaving without a word and only to just come back two years later? I understand my fault here, and I want to fix it to you guys" he said

"_To you_" he had said, looking into Beast Boys eyes.

"Friend Robin, you are back, to stay I hope?" asked Starfire, unsurely

"If you guys will have me back. I have tones of stories to tell you all" he smiled. Flicking a stray hair from his face

At that moment something large WOOSHED past the ceiling to floor window. Robin listened as something landed onto the roof. Down the hall, the elevator could be heard as it lowered someone down from the roof. Robin looked at the group, all talking about Robins return without a care for the invader. The elevator "dinged" and the curiosity came too in the tall dark hero, he stepped aside to see down the hallway and to see who it was. Out stepped a brunette, toned body and nice tan, broad shoulders and bare feet. But what really caught Robins eyes, was the huge brown bird wings curled up on the strangers back! The bird boy gave robin an up and down look as he stepped into the room.

"Hey" said the winged boy

Starfire seemed to suddenly notice their guest, and beamed. "Friend Hawk your back from the patrolling I see"

"Hawk?" questioned Robin

"Oh Robin" Spoke Cyborg "it was tough for a long time when you left. And eventually we needed a new captain. Sorry dude. We did wait for you to come back…"

"He is Hawkman's protégée" peeped up Star

"Wait" Hawk interrupted "Robin? The great Robin, side kick to THE Batman, Former captain of the Teen Titans? Mysteriously goes missing, Robin? Wow. I've heard a lot about you"

"I can see" said Robin dryly

A new captain? Robin guessed there would be changes. Of course this one is reasonable but it still never crossed Robins mind. Robin realized it was only fare though. He needed time to gain there trust again. But most of all he needs to do right by Beast; his behaviour the last time they saw each other was one Robin will regret for ever. Then it happened. Something even worse than a new captain. Though Robin has thought of this occurring, he hoped to god it wouldn't happen. And it has. And did, right in front of him.

Hawk waltz over to the group, Starfire and Cyborg stepped to the side. Hawk swiped up Beast Boy in his strong arms, and kissed him on the lips passionately

Robin's mouth dropped. Beast Boy got a new boyfriend?

Authors notes; I know it's a lot shorter than the first chapter, but I promise the next one will be interesting and longer. I just threw this one together to keep up with the story. And I would LOVE some messages comments and even ideas for the coming up chapters. I mean this story is for you guys reading so… you have the power but remember, "With great power. Comes great responsibility"


End file.
